Adventures in Babysitting: The Bra Chronicles
by rimera
Summary: Read Lien's journal as she gets her first job as a babysitter... for the Briefs family! Will she survive the antics of Bra Briefs? And does Lien have a secret of her own?
1. Chapter 1

March 5, 7AM… Getting ready for school.

My name is Lien, and I'm a little weird. Well, I guess it's not me that's weird, it's my family, but that's bad enough. At least my friends at school think I'm normal enough. I'm an average student, good at sports, and an ace with electronics. Everyone seems to like me, but no one really gets to know me, because I won't let them. But I don't want to talk about that.

Usually after school I go home to take care of my mom. She's not really sick, but I feel better sticking around… sometimes she gets bad sneezing fits… But today I'm not going straight home. Today I'm getting a job, a normal job as a babysitter, for some extra money. Mom hasn't had to miss work in a long time, but she's getting older now, and I think it's time for me to help out… I am 14, after all. Mom was worried about me at first, worried that the job would be too frustrating for me, but I told her it was at Capsule Corp, for the Briefs family, and she was ok with it. I guess she's hoping I'll get paid extra because the family's rich. I've never met them, so I don't know what to expect. All I know is, I can't wait for classes to be over so I can go find out.

Mom says I have to write my feelings in this journal. Truth is, I don't know how I feel. Nervous, I guess. I feel nervous.

March 5, 3PM… Annoyed.

I don't know why Mom wants me to keep this damn thing with me all day long. Most people only write in their journals once a day, tops. But, I always do what mom says…. So, here. How do I feel? Anxious to get this job interview over with. Here I go.

March 5, 5PM…. Whew.

Wow… more has happened in the last two hours than has happened all day! When I came up to Capsule Corp, I couldn't believe how big it was! I mean, I had an idea it would be big, but apparently my imagination just wasn't big enough! Anyways, I knocked on the door, and a boy answered. I later found out he was Trunks, the child prodigy who works for Capsule Corp. He's also Bulma Briefs' son, so I bet he didn't have too much trouble getting the job. Anyways, he invited me in, and I have to admit… he was kinda cute. I think he smiled at me. Look, I'm turning giddy, just like those stupid girls that follow him around everywhere. Anyways… where was I?

He invited me in, and Bulma (I started to call her Mrs. Briefs, I really did, Mom, but she insisted I call her Bulma) came into the room with a little baby girl in one hand, pulling her hair as she tried to hold onto a stack of books and papers in the other hand. Trunks quickly grabbed the books and stuff, and Bulma handed me the baby (whose name was Bra, by the way… sheesh, rich people and their underwear names…), introduced herself hurriedly (insisting I call her Bulma, as I said before), and ran out of the room before I had a chance to ask her anything. But Bra was nice about it, at least for a baby. She didn't break down crying… oh, no, she started pulling my hair.

Mom, I did not get angry. You shouldn't worry about me so much. I laughed it off and started playing airplane with her at arms length so she couldn't reach my hair, which she enjoyed. Relieved, I looked around as I played with her, thinking the kid had to have a room somewhere in this house, and where there was a room, there were toys. So, spotting a stairway down a hall, I took it up, hoping it would lead me to the baby's room.

The stairway led to a lot of rooms, but none of them had baby toys in them. Bra was getting tired of our game, too, and started to squirm, which I knew wasn't a good sign. Sighing, I entered one of the rooms, remembering one game I loved to play when I was a kid… jumping on the bed. I placed her feet on the bed and, still holding her by her sides, I sort of jumped her up and down on the bed. She loved it! She giggled, and was nearly jumping herself. Man, that kid's got some strong legs! If she had been under her own power, I bet she could have jumped straight to the ceiling! Really, I'm not exaggerating.

It wasn't just her legs that were strong, though. Bra was laughing so loud, I was afraid someone was going to come in there, wondering if I was trying to kill her or something. In fact, someone did come in… but not because of Bra's laughter. Apparently, I had wandered into an occupied room, and the occupant had just gotten out of the shower…. It was a man with tall, spiky hair. He did not look pleased. Afraid I had pissed off one of the body guards, I stuttered an apology and scooped Bra up, about to make for the door. Bra had different plans, though, and reached for the man with the spiky hair, who did not hesitate to take her from my arms. Bra giggled her loud giggle, pulling the man's hair, which did not seem to faze him. Grunting at her, he turned his scowl on me, and I have to say, I was never more frightened in my life. But, I don't do well with fear, it makes me stupid. I scowled back.

"Who are you?" the man demanded.

Still scowling, I replied in the same tone of voice, "Lien, the babysitter."

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

March 5, 5PM… continued

The man kept scowling at me, then made a noise and handed Bra back to me. Taking that as a cue to leave his private bedroom, I took Bra into the hallway, and we continued our search for a fun place to play, her continuously grabbing for my hair and me artfully dodging her hand. That kid nearly put my eye out one time! Anyways, I don't know how many doors we looked in before we finally found one that had toys in it… baby toys, too, I checked to make sure it wasn't Trunks' room. Not that seeing him coming out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel would be that bad… Bad Lien, stop that! Seeing something she liked, Bra struggled out of my arms, and I was more than happy to put her down. What are they feeding that kid, anyways?

Things were pretty uneventful from there. Bra broke one of her toys, but seeing the pile of broken toys already in her room, I figured I wasn't in too much trouble. I diverted her attention to one of her less breakable stuffed animals, by pretending it was going to eat her. Kids love that, and Bra was no different. Although, I was going to change my mind about my "non-breakable stuffed animal" theory the first few times she grabbed it from me and started punishing it for its bad manners.

Just about then, Bulma walked into the room, looking very relieved that her daughter was ok, (or maybe she was worried about me?). We talked about how much I'd be getting paid, and what the rules of the house were, (It turns out that the guy I'd walked in on was her husband, Vegeta… with that guy for a husband, who needs body guards?) and that I would start tomorrow. I'm so excited I got the job… I was thinking it would be a long, arduous interview, but it seems like Bra did the interviewing… and by her giggles I assume I passed with flying colors.

Of course, that was only two hours. I wonder what tomorrow is going to be like…

March 5, 9PM…. Going to bed…

Mom was psyched about me getting the job. She said she knew Mrs. Briefs from way back in the day, but doesn't think she'd remember her. Anyways, I don't want to talk about it. If Mrs. Briefs knew my mom, then maybe she knew my dad, and if she did, then I don't want to know. I'm usually pretty laid back, but if you want to piss me off, start talking about that loser.

I got a good workout tonight. I study martial arts at school, and I'm actually pretty good. I would be the top in my class, except this guy Goten is, like, way better than me. The dude just never gets tired… it's unbelievable. I'm convinced I'll beat him one day, though… I just need more practice. Mom doesn't think I should practice martial arts, but I think it calms me down, and that's the only reason she lets me. She's always afraid I'll get frustrated, or overstressed. I told you my family was weird. Anyways, I think I'd better practice some more. I'll need all the strength I can get for my new job. Today took more out of me than I had realized.


	3. Chapter 3

Yeah, yeah, can't respond to reviewers. Let's just say that, hypothetically, one of my readers might be wondering, say, why this story is listed under a certain bald DBZ character. If, in fact, this had happened, I would have, were I allowed to, replied simply that they must continue to read, and that all will, eventually, become clear.

I do not own DBZ.

March 6, 7AM

Mornings are pretty routine around my house. Mom usually wakes me up, and I make breakfast. I like to cook, and it's a good thing, too, because my mom can't be in the kitchen for very long… let's just say she has a bad reaction to things like pepper, flour, and just about any other food preparation item. This morning, though, as I was making breakfast, I noticed Mom looking at old pictures. I don't want to know who she's looking at… for all I know it could be my dad. I don't understand why she still gets sobby over him… he took off when she was still pregnant with me. Well, I don't really want to talk about my dad, anyway.

After breakfast I usually take a shower, get dressed, and do my hair. I have this bandanna that I'm very attached to… it's orange, and I look a little punk when I wear it, but I don't really have a choice. It covers certain… features I'm not proud of. Anyway, the rest of my outfit consists of a pair of nice jeans and a button-up shirt today… I have a job to go to after school, after all. Thinking about my new job gives me a sort of weird feeling in the pit of my stomach. I don't know if it's nervousness, or if I'm just excited. Maybe it's both.

Well, here goes. I'll just concentrate on getting through school.

March 6, 3PM

Not much time to write, gotta go to work. One note though… I'm going to get Goten. Today we were sparring, and I could have sworn I had him. Then… I don't know… it seemed almost like he floated a few inches off the ground, barely avoiding where I would have punched him. I'm probably hallucinating, but it only makes me want to train harder. I came so close… one day my punches are going to connect, and Goten will have met his match.

March 6, 4:30 PM

Bra is asleep, so I have a few minutes to write. You know, I think my mom was right about this journal. I'm actually enjoying this, almost as much as I enjoy training. It's sort of a stress reliever, you know? Anyways, today's been… weird. First of all, I've noticed that the people in this house tend to leave the room when they have conversations. You know, like they're afraid I'll hear. I figure it's none of my business anyway, but it's still unnerving. I mean, are they afraid I secretly work for one of those tabloids or something? Sure, they're the richest family around, but do they have so much of a secret life that they have to hide it from the help? Anyways, I'm content to play with Bra. At first I was afraid I wasn't being gentle enough with her, but it turns out that Bra is one tough baby. Which means we can have more fun together. She's also a fast learner. Bulma gave me some of those Learn N Play toys, this new brand of toys that are supposed to teach toddlers their ABC's and numbers and stuff. Bra can't even walk, but she knows what A, B, and C are. She can't say them yet, but she can point them out. I'll bet she'll be able to spell before she can talk at this rate!

And another thing… how much do babies usually eat? Because this baby eats more than I do! When I asked Bulma how much I was supposed to give her, she merely shrugged and said, "Whenever she cries, give her a bottle. She's hungry pretty much all the time." So, I opened the refrigerator where her bottle was kept, and there are, like, 50 bottles in there! And I suspect there were probably more in capsules throughout the refrigerator. At first I thought this was just rich people spoiling their kid, but Bra went through at least 20 in the last hour! Now she's asleep, and I'm beat. Only one and a half hour left. Wait… I think I heard Bra stirring… I'd better go get some more bottles…

March 6, 6:30 PM

Man, I'm beat. Bra has a favorite game now, it's jumping. Not just on the bed, on anything. Since she can't stand up on her own yet, I've been holding her while she pushes against the floor with her legs. That girl is heavy! And she didn't want to do anything else, either. At least I know I'm getting my exercise. That won't stop me from training tonight, though. I still have to beat Goten. It's officially an obsession.


	4. Chapter 4

As much as Lien finds writing in her journal to be a stress reliever, I've found writing these chapters to be an excellent diversion from my studies… But, all play and no work make Jane a D student…

I don't own DBZ

March 7, 7AM… TKIF!

Thank Kami it's Friday! This week has been hectic, and I'm sore all over… either from Bra or from all the extra training I've been doing. Mom didn't believe me about how much Bra eats… I'll have to bring her over some time. Then again… that's probably a bad idea…

I mean, don't get me wrong… I'm not ashamed of my mother or anything… but… she's got her own routine, and it works for her, and she hasn't had… problems… in years… I just don't want to do anything to mess that up, you know? I still have nightmares about the last time she had a fit… I was only 8, I didn't really know what had happened. I didn't even recognize her…

Bad thoughts, bad thoughts. Mom's fine, been fine for years, I really have nothing to worry about. Still… no need to volunteer her for a visit to my new boss's house…

Man, I'm sore. Well, only one thing to do when you're sore from working out… I think I'll run to school today, loosen up the joints.

March 7, 3PM

This is becoming a routine for me. Goten wasn't in school today… I'm kind of disappointed. I thought I'd be relieved, as sore as I am today, but I actually enjoy going up against him every day in martial arts. He's probably sick or something… there's been a virus going around. Or maybe he just knows I'm gunning for him. Ha!

Well, gotta go to work now. I hope Bulma doesn't mind me wearing a T-shirt today… Bra spit up on my button-up yesterday.

March 7, 5 PM

Bra finally went down for her nap. Okay, I've got to know… what was that scar on her backside? I was changing her diaper, and it looks like she had surgery done. I would have asked Bulma, but she was nowhere around. Not that it's so important that I know… she's her kid, I'm sure if it were something serious, she would have warned me about it. I'm just curious, that's all.

And another thing… I think Bra gets her appetite from her dad. I mean… I think Vegeta's her dad. He's married to Bulma, right? Well, anyways, I was in the kitchen fetching some bottles… about ten of them… when I saw him sitting at the table, and you would not believe how much food that man ate! The table was stacked with plates full of food, it looked like a restaurant brought over all the food it served that day, and placed it all on that table. Of course, it wasn't long before most of the plates were empty. I just did my best not to stare. He didn't eat the food… he inhaled it! Seriously, I don't think **anyone** eats like that! And right afterward, he left the kitchen and went out to a small round hut the Briefs have on their lawn… to exercise, I think. I don't know how he could do it, after eating enough food to feed a small army, but after seeing Bra put down 50 bottles an afternoon, I'm starting to believe it!

I think I'm too curious for my own good. If Vegeta tells his wife I was staring at him while he ate, I might just lose my job.

March 7, 7 PM

Mom says I'm working too hard. I don't think so. All this hard work is really starting to take the edge off, you know? Like I'm too tired to be angry. Mom's always afraid of me being angry… I guess she feels guilty. She says I get my anger from her. But, really, most of the time I'm really laid back. Probably because she's always insisting I stay calm. I think she just remembers my childhood temper tantrums a little too vividly… I was a living terror back then!

That's probably why Bra and I have been hitting it off so well. She's very curious, just like me, and gets mad when she doesn't get her way. But I know I was worse, so I just smile and invent a new game, and she calms down. I'm probably spoiling her, but who cares? Her parents will probably do the same anyway… they are rich, after all.

Speaking of which, Vegeta didn't give me a passing glance when I left their house, and Bulma was distracted when she paid me, I don't even think she realized I was there. Her work has got to be getting to her. I haven't had to bother her at work for anything so far, but I'll make sure to try to figure things out first for myself if I come up against any problems. She's got enough stress as it is, especially with her baby and husband eating her out of house and home.

And let's not forget about Trunks… does Trunks eat like Vegeta and Bra do? Is he even related to them? For all I know, he could have a different father. Anyways, working for Capsule Corp, I'm sure he's more help than harm. I wonder if I'll ever be able to work for a place like Capsule Corp when I graduate high school. Did I mention I love electronics?

Speaking of which, tonight's Friday night, which means I can stay up late working on my latest invention. It's a sparring robot. Well… I didn't invent it, really… they make them at Capsule Corp, but those are always just a bit too slow for the proficient martial artist, and they are way too easily outsmarted. All you have to do to destroy them is run around two of them fast enough for them to collide with each other. Anyways, I've made some adjustments to the programming, and I also added an extra little beauty… an energy absorption shield. You see, ever since I've been practicing martial arts, I've noticed that, if I focus my ki hard enough, it not only makes my punches more effective, it also screws up the sensors in the sparring robots. So, I've created a small device that emits a field of anti-energy… so that it merely attracts the energy, and then re-filters it into its own energy cells. So, were you to, say, fire a laser at it, it would merely absorb the blast, and use its energy to recharge its battery. Not that you would use laser rifles, or any other energy emitting weapon in martial arts, but it does save the sensors from the occasional ki disturbance. And, if two of these improved robots collide with each other, the anti-energy field of one will repel the other before any damage is done.

When I'm finished with this beauty, I'll test it out, then work on the other one… I only have the two robots. I sort of fixed them up from some broken pieces I found here and there at the island where they have the World Championship tournaments. I like to go there every now and then, when no one else is on the island, and practice. One day I will be in those tournaments, and I will have a chance to go up against the toughest martial artists around… maybe even Hercule Satan himself!

Wow, look at the time… I've got to get started. The sooner I finish these robots, the sooner I can step up my training and finally beat Goten!


	5. Chapter 5

March 8, 10 AM

Man, I overslept! I wanted to get up bright and early this morning and train, but I guess I shouldn't have stayed up all night working then! I finished my first robot, and the other one only has a few bugs in the programming, but I'm tired of looking at it right now. It looks like Mom ordered out for breakfast this morning… there are still donuts left in the box on the counter. She's probably at the store, or the bank, or on one of her usual errands. I have to admit, after all these years, I'm still worried about her… I guess I shouldn't be. If something's going to happen, it's going to happen even if she's at home.

I think this morning I'll test out my robot. I don't do the dusting until after lunch… that's when I know that Mom will be gone for more than a few hours. She can't be in the house when I dust… the dust makes her sneeze.

March 8, 3PM

What a workout! Today I focused my ki as hard as I could, to see how it would affect the sensors with my new anti-energy shield. The sensors didn't show any signs of disruption, but something strange had happened. My hand started glowing. I know that sounds weird, but I think it's just an illusion created by the anti-energy shield responding to that much energy. Well, the shield works, that's all that matters. And, boy, with the new programming I installed, that thing's almost as hard to beat as Goten! Needless to say, I'm very proud of myself.

I've finished the dusting, and Mom won't be home for another few hours, so I'm kicking back for a bit. I'll probably train again tonight. I wonder what I'm going to make for supper…

March 8, 7PM

Mom is out of her mind. She wants to have dinner with the Briefs family tomorrow night! Great! Best case scenario, I get embarrassed in front of my new boss and her family by my mother's "Tales of Lien's Childhood Antics". Worst case scenario… they serve something with pepper in it. This just can't go well.

Mom won't hear any argument, though. She says she knows Bulma from when they were younger, which just can't be good. Not only do I not want to hear stories of my past, I definitely don't want to hear stories of my mom's past… especially not the stories with you-know-who in them. I just want to go about my semi-ordinary life, blissfully ignorant of the adventures of my crazy mother and my loser for a father. I think I'd better fake an illness or something… Or maybe, when we get there, I can go outside and train for the conversation part of dinner. Or play with Bra. Anything to get me away from polite conversation and embarrassing socialization. Oh, well. I can only hope that, if Bulma Briefs knew my mother when she was younger, she will also know not to pass her the pepper.


	6. Chapter 6

Well, you've waited for it, and here it is… the chapter in which all is revealed!

I do not own DBZ.

March 9, 7AM

Time for my morning workout. This morning I'll probably run a few miles, then I'll spar with my newly improved robots. I fixed the glitches in the other one last night. I have so much pent up energy… probably nervousness over tonight's dinner.

I thought about maybe bringing my robots to the Briefs' home tonight, to show Bulma, but I decided against it. She and my mother will probably spend the whole time talking about the past, or whatever else mothers talk about. But I will bring one of my anti-energy shield emitters. I have an idea for a new game for Bra and I to play together. All I need is one of her broken toys to pull it off…

Anyways, I'd better get started, so I can be back before Mom wakes up and make breakfast.

March 9, 10AM…

I hurt my eye today. Those robots are good… maybe too good. I was trying to spar with both of them, maybe a little too eager to improve my training, but also to see if my theory about the shields preventing collisions would hold up. It did, but while I was distracted by one, the other swung an arm and hit me in the forehead, seriously hurting my eye. I tried to check it out in the mirror, but it's too disorienting to see with one of your eyes hurt as it is, and it had to be **that** eye, the one I have trouble seeing out of anyway. So I went to Mom, and she insisted on taking me to the doctor. They cleaned it and put gauze over it, and after making some embarrassing comments about my eyes and berating me about sparring with robots at my age, they finally added insult to injury by telling me I couldn't wear my bandanna, as it would apply too much pressure. So now I have to go around with this stupid gauze patch over my eye, and Mom still insists on going to the Briefs' for dinner. Well, I don't care what the doctor says… I'm wearing my bandanna, and that's that. I'll just put it on very loosely, that's all.

March 9, 5PM….

I think I must have swallowed a rock. That's how my stomach feels, anyways. I don't think I've ever been this nervous in my life. My mom wasn't too thrilled about the bandanna, but I showed her how loosely I had it tied, and she knows how self-conscious I am about my eyes. So, we're about to go, and I'm writing what may be my last entry in this journal, because if half the stuff I'm worried about happens tonight, I think I will just die of embarrassment. I think Mom's getting tired of me pleading with her not to share baby stories around the dinner table tonight… She told me a hundred times she wouldn't, but I couldn't help but notice that she's bringing her picture album… this is going to be hell.

March 9, 9PM…

Let me just start from the beginning.

Tonight, when we got to the Briefs' house, Bulma was at the door before we even got out of the car. She was literally squealing when she saw my mother, and they acted like two… well, teenagers. She barely acknowledged my presence, except to steal a glance at me from time to time, saying things like, "I had no idea Lien was your daughter", and, "You know, she really does favor you." When we went inside, everyone was in the living room, including some people I didn't know… and one person I did. Goten was there. Apparently, he was also a family friend, and his dad knew my mom back in the day. When he saw me, he made his way over to me. I didn't know what to do, really. With the exception of the playful jabs you make when sparring with someone, we'd never really talked. He was more into a different type of girl… you know, the type who go on dates. But he didn't have talking in mind… the first words out of his mouth were, "Do you want to spar?" I couldn't have been happier.

We went outside, and it was just like in school, only here we had more time. I had been practicing a lot lately, and even though I was still sore, and my eye hurt, I hoped that my extra training would pay off…

A/N: Hope you guys don't mind if I stick a little dialog in here… it just gets boring if she writes this in past tense.

"You've been practicing," Goten commented as they circled each other after fighting for a few minutes.

Lien smiled. "Thanks," she said, then went after him with a move that almost caught him off guard. "Missed our little spar on Friday. Were you sick?" she asked, never taking her eyes off any part of his body.

Goten grinned. "Not really… but don't tell my mom that, okay?" Mischievously, he kicked out at her legs with a sweep, which she jumped over just in time. "Not bad," he mumbled.

"Hmmph… you haven't seen anything yet," Lien replied playfully, then, using what she had learned about her own ki recently, she pushed her ki behind her and plowed her elbow into Goten's chest, nearly knocking him down. He countered with a shoulder blow that she barely avoided, causing the blow to glance painfully off her arm. Stepping back, she was smiling from ear to ear. "I connected!" she breathed, almost in disbelief.

Goten's eyes were wide. "Where'd you learn to do that?" he asked.

Lien shrugged. "I told you I've been practicing. I've been listening to what the sensei taught us about ki, then took it a step further," she said, realizing that this must have been how Goten had avoided her punches for so long.

Goten scratched the back of his head for a second, then narrowed his eyes at her, grinning. "I guess this means I'll just have to be tougher on you."

Lien had no illusion that he had been giving it his all. She was curious to see just how far this boy could go. "I can't wait," she said, and they continued their spar.

Unknown to them, some of the adults were watching them from the balcony. "Wow… she's not bad," Bulma commented as she sat next to her old friend at a small table.

Lunch smiled softly. "I never really liked the idea of her practicing martial arts, but she takes after her father so much… whether she'll admit it or not."

Bulma cocked her head. "Does Tien… know?" she asked quietly.

Lunch raised an eyebrow. "You mean, about Lien? No. And I'd like for it to stay that way, too, if you don't mind. She doesn't want to have anything to do with her father, and neither do I for that matter. Oh, I don't hate him, Bulma, I know it would have never worked out. But Lien's life has been hard, it's been hard for both of us, and… she doesn't really know Tien, she thinks he abandoned us. She blames him for a lot of the bad things that have happened… I know she does."

Bulma nodded sagely. "She reminds me a little of Trunks, all that bottled up anger inside, such a nice, polite exterior. Sometimes I wonder when Trunks is going to lash out and let it all go. He's so much like his father."

Shaking her head, Lunch sighed. "That's why I'm so worried about her. When she was little… she used to get so angry… she would change…"

"Change?" Bulma asked warily. "You mean, change like you when you sneeze?"

Lunch nodded. "Only, it was worse. When I change… I'm not very nice, but I'm not evil. But Lien… her changes are much worse. It's because they're triggered by anger, and she has so much of it… she becomes a monster." Lunch bit her lip, wiping tears from her eyes. "I had to tell you, Bulma, I had to let you know, for the sake of your family. Don't get me wrong, you have nothing to fear from her. She hasn't changed like that since she was a child, and I've been making sure she has outlets for her anger, like the journal I've been making her write. But…" she paused…"You need to know. Just in case. Sneezing won't bring her back… she has to be knocked out."

Bulma sat there for a moment, absorbing this new information. Then she laughed out loud. "Lunch, you have nothing to fear, then!" she said, placing her hand on her friend's shoulder for comfort.

"I… I don't?" Lunch asked, bewildered.

Bulma winked. "Between my Saiyan husband and my two half-Saiyan children, not to mention Goku and his kids, Lien couldn't be in safer hands! I don't care how much of a monster she turns into… there's no way she's stronger than them!"

Lunch shook her head, bewildered. "So… you're not afraid of Lien babysitting your baby daughter?"

Bulma shook her head, chuckling. "Are you kidding? I've been more afraid of my daughter attacking Lien, but it seems like they're pretty evenly matched. I've seen Lien with Bra, over the monitors – you don't think I'd hand my baby over to a complete stranger without keeping an eye on things, do you? – and I don't think she could be in better hands. Usually, Lien calms Bra down! So, you see? There's nothing to worry about!"

Lunch nodded hesitantly. "Well, I'm glad Lien got this job. She's so happy. She does nothing but talk about Bra… how much she eats, the fun games they play… she's even talked about inventing some new toys for her."

"Lien's an inventor?" Bulma asked, curious. And the conversation went on that much lighter tangent, just as the two teenagers below them were ending their spar.

Lien wiped her face, sweat dripping all over her. Goten still didn't look tired, but that didn't surprise Lien. It just made her want to work that much harder to beat him the next time. She was reflecting on how to better her training when they both heard a strange sound. Lien looked around, while Goten scratched the back of his head, embarrassed. "Um… I think it's time to eat," he said, laughing. Piercing cries came from inside, and Lien had a hunch that it was someone else's time to eat, too.

Spotting Bulma on the balcony with her mother, Lien called out, "I can get her, Bulma. Don't worry about it."

Bulma smiled. "Thank you, Lien," she called back, and Lien ran inside to settle down the hungry baby.

A/N: Imagine wavy lines as you depart from Lien's flashback and see her once again writing in her journal.

Anyways, after our spar, I went inside to get Bra a few bottles. When the food came, everyone ate, and, yes, it was just like watching Vegeta all over again, only this time it was all the guys, Vegeta, Trunks (who it turns out, is related to Vegeta), Goten, his brother Gohan (who is a professor at the local university), his father Goku, and Bra, who was sitting in my lap working on her seventh bottle about that time. The women just made polite conversation over the sounds of the men eating (yes, it was disgusting), and picking at their plates. After a while I noticed that Goten had stopped eating and was staring at my forehead. Self-conciously, I lifted my hand to my bandanna, which was now only barely covering the bandage over my eye. I fixed it, avoiding Goten's gaze, and turned my attention back to Bra, who was starting to turn from hungry to bored. I could tell because she was draining her bottle a little more slowly than usual, and when I took it away, she didn't cry. I asked Bulma if I could play with Bra upstairs, and, excusing myself, I took Bra up to her room.

Finding one of Bra's broken toys, I attached the anti-energy shield to it and turned it on. Bra liked the strange colors the shield emitted, and giggled at the fuzzy sensation she got when she touched it. I was certain it wouldn't harm her, or I never would have brought it with me. We took turns pushing it to each other, and what was once a ripped-up stuffed lion was now a sort of anti-energy ball that floated back and forth between us.

I was unprepared for the reaction our new toy would get from the rest of the house. Before I knew what was going on, Vegeta, Goku, and Gohan all stormed into the room, looking at the device I made. Vegeta was the first to speak. "What the hell is that?" he demanded, scowling worse than when he caught me and Bra playing in his bedroom.

Did I mention that fear makes me stupid? Picking Bra up cautiously, I stood up and faced him, scowling back. "It's a toy. Why?"

Meanwhile, Goku reached out to touch it, and it appeared to cling to his hand. He shook it to get it off, but the more he shook, the harder it clung. Distracted from my confrontation with Vegeta, I reached over and turned off the device. A limp stuffed lion hit the floor, and Bra started to whimper.

Gohan, who up till now had been silent, spoke up. "We thought there was something strange up here… that's an anti-energy device, isn't it?" he asked.

I nodded, handing it to him. "I had created an anti-energy shield for my sparring robots, to keep them from colliding with each other. It also keeps the sensors from going all wonky due to… well, ki energy. It just absorbs the energy, then re-directs it to the battery cells, recharging them." I glanced at Vegeta, trying to keep a cool head. "I noticed it made neat colors, and it pushes against your hand… most of the time," I said, glancing at Goku's hand, "So I thought Bra would like it." I finished, leaving the men to look at each other strangely.

Gohan nodded. "That makes sense. It feeds on energy. That's why it clung to your hand, Dad," he said, and Goku nodded.

Vegeta, however, was no longer angry. At least, I don't think he was. He seemed more… intrigued. "You say you've attached this device to sparring robots?" he asked. "Exactly how much energy can they absorb?"

I told him that that particular shield wasn't capable of absorbing very much energy at all, since I had only designed it to avoid collisions with other anti-energy fields. But when I explained to him that I could very easily design one capable of absorbing much more energy, he demanded that I make an improved model as soon as possible and bring one to Bulma, so that she could improve his own sparring robots. I was tempted to say something that I would have later regretted, but I was curious about just how effective this device could be with that much of an energy absorption rate. So I agreed, and now Bulma not only wants me to babysit Bra, she wants me to stay a little later to show her some more of my ideas.

So, all in all, things turned out pretty well tonight. I got to spar with Goten, play with Bra, talk with Bulma about electronics, and I successfully missed out on any embarrassing childhood stories or mention of the bandage covering the third eye in the middle of my forehead. Plus, Mom didn't turn blonde and start shooting anyone. Yes, today turned out pretty good.

Who knows what can happen tomorrow?

Well, now you know Lien's secret. Aren't you glad you waited? Don't worry… this is just the beginning of the story. Thanks for all the kind reviews!

By the way... you may have noticed some weirdness in ages. I'm very sorry... I had tried to avoid that, but it seems my skills in DBZ trivia fall short of being successful. Trunks is a year older than Lien (making him 15), and Goten is 14. Yes, Bra is a little younger than she should be, but it's too late to fix it, so let's just pretend, shall we?


	7. Chapter 7

Chi-chi: "Thank you, Goku, for not making any embarrassing remarks tonight."

Goku: "What do you mean, Chi-chi? What kind of remarks?"

Chi-chi: "You know, remarks about Lien and who her father is."

Goku: "Huh? Who is her father?"

Chi-chi: "W- you mean you don't know!"

Goku: "No. Lunch didn't say anything, and he wasn't at Bulma's house… was he?"

Chi-chi: "No, no, I think he's been training up in the mountains lately. You know, with Chou-tzu."

Goku: "Really? Then maybe he knows Tein!"

Chi-chi: sighs "Goku, don't you think it's strange how the name 'Lien' sounds like 'Tien'? And how she wears a bandana on her forehead? Like maybe she's hiding something?"

Goku: "Wearing a bandana isn't strange. What would she be hiding on her forehead?"

Chi-chi: rolls eyes "I don't know… a third eye maybe?"

Goku: "So, you're saying… wait… what are you saying?"

Chi-chi: exasperated "Tien's her father! That's what I'm saying!"

Goku: scratches head "What makes you think that?"

Chi-chi: runs out of room screaming in frustration 

Goku: "Was it something I said?"

I don't own DBZ.

March 10, 7AM

I'm sorer this morning than I've ever been, but still... I've never felt more alive! I think it's because things didn't go as badly last night as I thought they would. And my mom finally met my boss, who obviously must already have known her secret... so the worst has past! Now all I have to worry about is talking to Bulma this afternoon about my sparring robot idea. I mean, an interview for babysitting was one thing, but this may decide whether or not I have a future career for Capsule Corps! Great... just when I stopped being nervous... Well, better get going!

Sparring with Goten today at school should be interesting.

March 10, 3PM

Wow... I really owe Goten one. I just almost got jumped... by some girls! You know, the preppy kind... Lola and her group. I know, how lame is that, right? Of course, it wasn't a matter of fighting, but I was this close to changing that! What happened was that Lola, a huge fan of Trunks, like every other girl in school (barf... I've seen the guy eat... they can have him!), decided that my new babysitting job was bringing me a little too close to her dream boyfriend. As though she had a chance... anyways, she and 10 other girls cornered me after school, making all sorts of silly threats. Of course, my biggest concern was being late for my job, but then Lola started grabbing my backpack, with one of my sparring droids in it, and naturally I deflected her hand. Unfortunately, in doing so I accidentally bruised her arm, and then she started screaming at me about lawsuits and whatnot. I was in serious trouble of getting detention at that point, which would have definitely made me late for work, when Goten just happened by. Fortunately for me, Goten's dated just about every one of those girls, and apparently they ended on less than good terms. The poor guy probably didn't take this into account when he tried to break up the mob... or maybe he did and sacrificed himself for me... hmmm... Anyways, they all turned on him, allowing me to effect my escape. I was going to stay and help him out, but he just gestured for me to go, and I split. I sure hope he's okay. I should probably do something nice for him... I wonder what?

Well, gotta go...

March 10, 7PM

Wow... today was a long day. Bra was a little crankier than usual... maybe the party last night kept her up later than her usual bedtime? Not even my new little toy cheered her up for long... but when I started rubbing her tummy, she calmed down. I warmed up a few bottles before feeding them to her, and she fell right asleep. She slept a little longer than normal, but I figured she probably needed it. She was a little less cranky when she woke up, and by the time 6 rolled around, she was laughing and playing as though she'd never felt better. I had brought over a spinning top that I had loved as a kid, and I was spinning it for her, when I looked up and saw Bulma in the door, smiling. She sat down and spun the top a few times, much to Bra's delight, as we talked about what ideas I had. We went downstairs and she handed Bra to Trunks, then led me back to her lab, where I showed her my sparring robot with the anti-energy field emitter attached. After discussing anti-energy theory for a little while, she helped me increase the energy absorption rate, and then pressed a button on the wall, calling Trunks into the lab. I didn't even know they had an intercom system! In such a big place, though, I can see why. Anyways, Trunks came in, and I held Bra while he helped... test it.

Okay, this sounds weird... I still can't believe what I saw. Trunks, the boy genius and heartthrob to every girl in my school, lifted his hand to the sparring robot and... fired an energy ball from his hand! At first, I thought it was just another invention of Bulma's, but when I asked about it, she said simply that no, Trunks was capable of firing energy balls from his hand. So could Vegeta, she said, which was why we were increasing the energy absorption in the shields. The craziness of this barely sank in, however, as I was amazed at the shield's ability to just absorb the energy, with no feedback, and no damage to the very sensitive sensors inside the robot. Soon, I was asking Trunks about how much energy he was capable of releasing in this manner, as though I were not talking to a boy about shooting energy balls from his hands. What he told me amazed me, but I have to admit... I was too busy thinking about how I could adjust the shields to absorb that much energy to really be freaked out by it. I think I was even more excited about this than Bulma... but then, she's been making sparring robots for Vegeta for years, and I think she was getting tired of making adjustments and repairs to them. Anyways, we've laid out plans for a bigger, better energy shield, and Bulma said I could use her lab to work on it after work, instead of staying up late on weekends in my room. She has much, much more efficient tools than I do... I can't wait to see everything I have to work with! And Trunks volunteered to be a guinea pig for me... apparently, Vegeta lacks the patience for such things. Which is just as well... don't get me wrong, I don't hate Vegeta... I respect him, but the guy pisses me off sometimes! And Mom says I should avoid situations that make me angry, so the less I have to deal with Vegeta, the better.


	8. Chapter 8

Goku: Hey, Chi-Chi, I have a question.

Chi-Chi: Yes, Goku?

Goku: Um... why aren't we allowed to talk about Tienshinhan in front of Lien? I thought you said she was his daughter?

Chi-Chi: Well, because it would be awkward.

Goku: Why?

Chi-Chi: Because Lien doesn't know anything about her father, and her mother wants to keep it that way.

Goku: But why? Is Lunch mad at Tien?

Chi-Chi: Haven't you been reading the story?

Goku: I... well... er... gosh, Chi-Chi, you know I've never been a good reader...

Chi-Chi: sighs Look, Lien doesn't want to meet her father, or see her father, or even hear about her father... she thinks he's a lowly bum who walked out on her mother when she was pregnant, and she hasn't forgiven him.

Goku: But... Tien left so he could train to help us fight the androids...

Chi-Chi: But why didn't he ever come back, after the androids had been stopped and Cell had been destroyed?

Goku: Um... I don't know...

Chi-Chi: And neither does Lien.

I don't own DBZ.

March 11, 7AM

I think my Mom's keeping something from me. She got a phone call last night, while I was doing my homework, and I'm pretty sure she was talking to my boss. She sounded upset... I wonder what's up? Anyways, when I asked about it, she said it was a wrong number, and went to her room. I know my mom... she only does that when she's avoiding me. But... should I pry? It's her business, not mine... but it was Bulma on the phone, I know it, so... I don't know.

Anyways, I can't wait until after work today, when I can work in Bulma's lab. Or martial arts class. I've always practiced meditation, since I was little (Mom insisted... just another one of her efforts to keep me calm, as if I had a problem with that!), but ever since my spar with Goten at the Briefs' home, I've been trying to focus more on my ki. I think I've been getting stronger at it... sometimes I can feel it in my hands, like a ball of energy... and I think that's how Trunks is able to throw energy balls! I know, it sounds far-fetched, but Bulma told me that both Trunks and Vegeta were strong martial artists. It stands to reason that they would have a good command of their ki... although I've never heard of martial artists throwing energy balls, except for at the Cell games... but that was Hercule Satan, and no one in history has ever been able to beat him! Or even come close, for that matter. But I'm certain that what Trunks did has to do with ki energy, and if he can do it, then I can do it, too. And all this makes me wonder... what else can I use my ki to do?

Wow, I've better get going!

March 11, 3PM

Martial Arts class was interesting today. Yesterday, I had been too afraid to use what I had learned about ki in class, but today, I decided to try it. I didn't try to make energy balls or anything... even thinking about that makes me laugh! I used it to give extra push to my punches and kicks, though, and even though I know I was still no match for Goten, a few of them connected. I'm getting closer... I can feel it! It just makes me want to practice harder... between martial arts, my sparring robots, and work, it seems like I'm never bored lately... Oh, wait, work! I gotta run!

March 11, 4:30PM

Bra's down for her nap. I think she's getting hungrier lately... already she's had about 40 bottles... it's like she's eating non-stop. Bulma says it's getting close to time to start her on baby food. Oh, boy... I just know **that's **going to be fun...

Today we played hide-and-seek. I know, it sounds a little advanced for someone who can only crawl, but this kid is good! It's almost like she can sniff me out wherever I am... I even hid in the dryer, and she found me! Or maybe she can just hear me. Now, just to make things clear, no, I did not leave the room to go hide... but rooms in Capsule Corp are big, and I made sure she couldn't see me, even though I knew where she was the entire time. I don't think I'll let her do any hiding until she's older, though...

Oh, she's awake! Gotta go!

March 11, 8PM

I know Mom doesn't like me being out this late, but I promised her I would keep my grades up, and she conceded to let me work in the lab until 8. It's the only way I'll get any work done on the sparring robots! Anyways, it worked! Trunks and I finally had a successful test on the anti-energy shield. We took it outside, and Trunks gave his energy blast (yeah, apparently the energy balls were small potatoes compared to what he can **really** do... I felt like I was standing next to a laser cannon! Where do they get all this energy!) and the shield held up. It was terrific! I can't wait to fit it onto one of the improved sparring robots... we had to fix it up a bit to make up for the larger amount of anti-energy waves the shield would be emitting, as well as some improvements to the arm joints to make them stronger, and a sort of camouflage paint that has some energy-resisting abilities, as well as the cool effect of not allowing the eye to focus directly on it... should make a more challenging sparring partner...

Well, I'm going to do my homework real quick, then I'm going outside to train... I won't let this new project interfere with my training!

Well, I can't respond to reviewers, but Goku and Chi-Chi have powers far beyond my own... Speaking of which...

Chi-Chi: Oh, am I on? _looks up to the heavens_> Hmm, I really wish I could help Lien think of something nice to do for Goten in return for using himself as bait for that mob of girls... hmm... Oh, if there's anyone out there... erm... I mean, **up** there, listening to me... I could really use some inspiration... you know, for Lien's sake...

Goku: Chi-Chi, if you want me to take you to Dende's lookout, I can use my Instant Transmission-

Chi-Chi: Shhh! _grabs Goku by the ear and leads him away_> Be quiet... you're blowing my cover!

Goku: Ow! Sorry!


	9. Chapter 9

Hello again, my only friends (hehe). One more chapter in the life of Lien...

I don't own DBZ.

March 13, Thur., 7AM

Mom's acting suspicious. Yesterday, I hadn't noticed anything because I was so busy, but I don't think she came out of her bedroom once! I keep hearing sobbing noises from in there, but when I open the door, she pretends that she's sleeping. This isn't good, not at all. I mean, I've seen my mom on a bad day, but she's always been the strong one, always seeming to be cheerful, even when I knew she was sad about something. But this is different... Mom's devastated about something, and she won't let me know what it is. Which can only mean one thing.

Dad.

No...I won't think like that. I can't. Even writing his name makes me feel all cold inside... like I'm falling off the face of the earth...

I can't handle Mom being in pain. If I find out it's about that bum... well, he'll have to face me, that's for certain. I'll kill him. I swear I will.

March 13, 3PM

Goten reminded me about our date this weekend. You know, I think I'm going to get him something, to pay him back for taking on that mob of girls the other day. I've been making a lot of money working for Bulma, and she's been paying me extra for the new sparring robots, so I think I can splurge a little. He deserves it, after all. Class was fun today. I've been reading over my past journal entries, and I've noticed that I always talk about my martial arts class, but never about any of my other classes. I guess because martial arts is my favorite class. I'm good at my other classes, and I aced a test in Chemistry today. That stupid girl Lola is in there, though... she hasn't stopped giving me dirty looks since Monday. Anyway, I gotta get to work. I've got some new ideas for a game to play with Bra.

March 13, 6PM

I can't believe Bra is finally asleep! I'm so exhausted, I think I need a nap, too! We went outside today, and I brought the little anti-energy toy I had made for her. I had made some adjustments to it today, so that the shield resists everything. Of course, it can't absorb energy any more... I haven't been able to reconcile the energy output of a normal resistance energy shield with the anti-energy effects of my own shield, so I just made a shield that could to both, with a switch to alternate from one to the other. Anyways, Bra and I were rolling it to each other outside. Or, rather, I was rolling it... Bra nearly bounced the thing out of the yard once! If she could walk, I would have made her go get it... haha. Anyways, she loved it. She crawled after that thing so fast, I had trouble keeping up with her! Man, when that girl learns to walk, she's going to be HFIL on wheels. It's a good thing I've been training so hard to beat Goten... I think I may need those skills to keep up with Bra.

Oops, she's awake!

March 13, 8PM

Bulma saw Bra and me playing with her new toy, and says she has some ideas on how to combine the effects of the two shields. We went over the calculations all evening, and I was able to keep up with her most of the time. I'm not sure if it will work though... the result may cause the shields to be less effective against energy blasts. It's just an idea, but Bulma says that all great inventions start out as ideas. I would like to see it work... we could create a shield more powerful than any other shield on Earth!

By the way... something's been bugging me. I mean, I don't mind staying late at Capsule Corp every night, even though we've finished the sparring robots, but... I think Bulma's trying to keep me here. Maybe it's just me, but why do I feel like there's a secret surprise party getting ready in the next room, or something?

Mom's not home. Hmm... I wonder where she is?

Chi-Chi: This cannot turn out well.

Goku: What are you worried about now, Chi-chi?

Chi-Chi: Well... you haven't spoken to Bulma or Chioutzu, have you?

Goku: Not lately. Why?

Chi-Chi: Hmm... Maybe it's better if you don't...


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own DBZ. I only own Lien's journal, because Goten stole it for me to blackmail her, and... I can't lie... I stole it...

* * *

March 14, Fri., 7AM

Mom's not home! She didn't even come in last night. I don't know where she could be, but I've got to look for her. Maybe Bulma knows where she is...

I called Bulma, no answer. This is getting weird. Mom didn't leave a note or anything. I looked in her room, and all her clothes are here... oh, no... what if she sneezed?

I'm scared. Mom hasn't sneezed in years... I only vaguely remember her other side. I was eight, and she was so scary...

Should I go to school? Or should I play hooky and find my mom? If she's not in trouble, she'll be mad that I skipped. On the other hand, she did leave without leaving a note... and she knows that I would assume something was wrong... It's settled, then. I'm playing hooky.

First stop... Capsule Corp. If anyone knows where my mom would be, it would be her old friends, right?

(A/N Once again, I need to break out of the journal and into real life for a second, or else you won't get the whole story. Hang on tight!)

* * *

Lien slammed her journal closed and stuffed it into her backpack. She might as well look like she's going to school, and she needed to bring some items with her, anyway. Like her shield. One thing she remembered from when she was eight: Mom had a lot of guns.

Taking it off the toy it was attached to, Lien attached the shield to her belt, hoping that she wouldn't have to turn it on. She'd never used it as a personal shield... more likely she would have to hold it and face whoever was shooting. In any case, it was a last resort thing... she didn't exactly plan for her mother to go psycho.

She went into the kitchen and threw a few food items into her bag. The pepper shaker went into her pocket, where she could reach it easily, but she put a larger canister of pepper into her bag. A first aid kit from the bathroom, her old slingshot and some water balloons (she had an idea for how to get pepper into the face of someone who was shooting at you), the cell phone she had bought for Goten (she didn't want to use it, but this was an emergency), and her fake ID that she had used once before, to get into a club, and she was set.

As soon as she had packed, she ran out of the house, racing to Capsule Corp. Anyone who saw her would think she was hurrying to get to school. When she got there, she rang the doorbell, but there was no answer. Belatedly she wondered if Bulma ever had people to watch her house while she was away, but Lien figured that all the people she had ever seen around Capsule Corp worked for the company, not necessarily for the household. Bulma apparently trusted robots to do the housework more than she trusted maids.

Biting her lip, Lien went around back, to the one place she knew would be occupied. Bracing herself for the coming encounter, she pushed the button that would alert whoever was in the Gravity Room that someone was coming in, and that the gravity was about to shut off. The door swooshed open in no time, revealing a dark interior... and no one inside. Lien sighed. In her short time as the Briefs' babysitter, Lien had never known Vegeta not to be training. If he wasn't training, he was eating, or sleeping, then back to training, or so Bulma had put it. Maybe the whole family was on vacation? Lien thought that was unlikely... even if Bulma, Trunks, and Bra went, Vegeta would have stayed; he wasn't the vacationing type, and would never give up valuable training time for something as mundane as a family outing. So, danger, then?

Lien's stomach twisted into knots. Maybe they all left because of her mother. Had her mother killed someone? Was she on the loose, terrorizing innocent people? Lien gulped. Somehow, she felt that her mother's condition was her responsibility. Her mother had raised her after all... wasn't it only fair that she keep her mother from sneezing? And yet, something had happened, while Lien was too busy to take care of her. Guilt mixed with fear made her start running. She didn't know where to go, and the only place she ever went was school. Well... there was someone who could help her. She felt really bad about doing this, but Goten's family was friends with her mother, too. She couldn't find the Briefs... maybe Goten could help?

Class had already started, and Lien knew she would be in a lot of trouble if she got caught. As fast as she could, she ran to the side of the building, just beside the windows of one of the classrooms. Controlling her breathing and closing her eyes, Lien tried to clear her mind. During her meditations, Lien had realized that she could sense her mother coming toward her room, if her mind was still enough. She did her best to use her senses to tell her if anyone was coming near the window. As she focused, she could sense the people inside the classroom... and could even sense which one was the teacher. Everyone was in the middle of the classroom, standing in a group – probably doing a project, she thought. Biting her lip, she took a peak into the classroom. She had been right, everyone was standing in a circle in the middle of the room, but before Lien could tell if any of the students were Goten, the teacher looked up, and Lien ducked before she could see her.

Great. How was she going to tell which one was Goten? Closing her eyes, she began to concentrate again. This time she tried to focus on each of the students, one at a time. If she could tell which one was an adult, surely she would be able to tell which one was a powerful martial artist? Using her senses, she searched through each student, until she decided that none of them was Goten. Sighing, she moved on to the next classroom. She knew she couldn't do this with all of the classes... she hoped that she would be lucky enough to catch him on the first floor.

When she got to the third classroom, she felt it. A classroom full of students, but one student stood out among the rest. Lien gasped. Man, his ki was strong! No wonder he was so good... he must have been training since he was little! And suddenly Lien got an idea on how to get Goten's attention without getting anyone else's. Lien had only been working with her ki for a few years, but Goten was obviously very good at it. Maybe he was so good, he would be able to sense her ki without actively focusing on it, if she could get it high enough. Hoping against hope that she didn't draw any attention to herself, except from Goten, she concentrated on her energy. Focusing more than ever before, Lien cleared her mind of everything except for her energy. She focused it into a swirling ball within her, then let it expand, engulfing her. She felt it, warm, like some kind of cocoon. Holding her breath, she strengthened it, until she had raised all of the power she could muster. She held it there for as long as she could, until she nearly dropped from exhaustion. Then she let it all dissipate into the air around her, and hoped that Goten got the message.

After a minute or two, she could feel him leave the classroom, and come her direction. Looking around to make sure they wouldn't be seen, Lien met him halfway.

"Wow, Lien, was that you?" he asked, wondering what she was doing out of class. Lien had always been a good student – playing hooky was more his thing than hers.

Lien blushed, looking down. "I hoped it would work. You have really strong ki. You must have been training since you were young!" she said, positively gushing. Then she remembered the reason for her visit. "Goten... I need some help. I don't want to get you in trouble, but I don't know where else to go."

Goten chuckled, scratching the back of his head. "I'm used to getting in trouble. Come on, I know a place we can go to talk," he said, then grabbed her hand and led her away from the school, ducking as he passed certain buildings, until they reached a park.

Lien's hand felt hot. She had never held hands with anyone, especially not a boy, and it made her feel kind of tingly. When they got to the park, Goten let go of her hand, but somehow she could still feel his hand in hers.

"Now, what's wrong?" he asked, obviously concerned.

Lien swallowed. "Goten... your family knows my mom, right?"

Goten nodded. "Yeah, she used to hang out with Dad and his friends when they were younger." He didn't mention anything about the Z-team. He trusted Lien, but didn't know how much she was supposed to know.

Lien nodded. "Then... have your parents also told you what happens to my mom when she sneezes?"

"Yeah," Goten admitted. He remembered his father telling stories about Lunch, and they were funny stories, though from the look on Lien's face, he thought maybe it was less funny in person. "Why? Lien, did your mother sneeze?" he asked seriously.

Lien looked down. "I don't know. But she wasn't home last night when I got in, and she still hasn't come home. She never just leaves without leaving a note... Goten, I think she's changed. If she has, I've got to find her, but... I don't know how." She scowled at the ground, trying to hold back tears. "Your family knows her... they would know where she would go, wouldn't they?" she asked, looking up hopefully.

Goten thought for a moment. "Well... it's been years since my parents have seen your mother... and besides, my dad was the one who knew her, and he's away... er... training. But, I think I can help you find her," he said, hoping that he could make good on what he had just said, especially as he saw her face light up. "But... you have to trust me. And, you can't tell anyone what I'm about to show you, okay?"

Lien nodded, wondering where this was going. She had already seen some amazing things... and somehow she suspected that what Goten was going to show her was very much like Trunks shooting energy beams from his hands.

Goten nodded. "If we're going to find her, we'll have to fly... it will be faster. Hold on to me, and don't let go, okay?"

Fly? Now Lien had seen it all. Not doubting that Goten could do whatever he put his mind to, she grabbed onto him, and tried to ignore how their close proximity made her feel. Goten put his arm around her waist, and soon they were in the air. Goten climbed up quickly, so as not to be seen from the ground, and Lien found it hard to catch her breath. Thanking Kami that she wasn't afraid of heights, she looked down at the green expanse beneath her, and decided then and there that she was going to learn how to fly.

"Goten... how will we be able to see my mom from way up here?" she asked.

Goten raised an eyebrow. "We won't be able to see her... that would take too long anyway. I'm going to try to sense her, the same way that you sensed me earlier, remember?"

Lien nodded, understanding. She closed her eyes and concentrated, even as Goten became silent and slowly flew over the city, focusing his own senses on Lunch. Lien knew that Goten would be much better at this than her, but if she were concentrating also, it wouldn't break his concentration. And who knows, she might get lucky.

After a while, Goten shook his head. "She's not in the city, Lien. You might be right about her sneezing. When was the last time you saw her?"

"Yesterday morning, before I left for school," Lien answered, her worry increasing. "She had been in her room crying the night before... and I heard sobbing noises from her room that morning. So, I didn't really see her... mostly just heard her."

Goten cocked his head. "What was she crying about? Do you know?"

Lien shook her head, thinking. "She had a conversation with Bulma that got her upset, and she's been looking at old picture books lately. I'm worried... I think it might have something to do with... my... you know..." At Goten's blank look, Lien sighed. She would have to say it. "My father," she said through clenched teeth, trying desperately to contain the hatred that seethed out of her at the mere sound of that name. Goten looked shocked, and almost dropped her, but held on just in time.

"Sorry about that. Say, we don't have to talk about it, if you don't want to. So, your mom was home yesterday morning... that only gives her two days maximum to travel. Unless... your mom can't fly, can she?" Goten asked. He couldn't remember from his father's stories whether Lunch could fly or not, but he assumed that if she could, she would have taught Lien.

"No, Mom can't fly... she can turn blonde and pull out machine guns from thin air, but she can't fly," Lien said sardonically.

Goten nodded. "Then we don't have very far to search. Hang on... I'll start from the distance it would take someone riding in a hover car from the city for two days, then go in a circle. Don't worry, Lien... we'll find her."

Lien nodded, happy to have a friend like Goten.

* * *

(A/N: Well, this might put a damper on their date! Don't look at me... Lunch is the one who went missing! Anyways, review, tell me what you think! Flames are welcome... I'll burn incense on them as I make your voodoo doll... just kidding! I appreciate any form of criticism. I mean, come on, I'm starting to think my sister is the only one who reads these! Kidding, again... I know you're out there. Tell me what you think.)

**Chi-chi**: Hmm? I don't have anything to say. Just read the next chapter when it comes out. (hums softly to herself, avoiding the eyes of the reader)

**Goku**: Chi-chi... I'm starting to worry about you...

**Chi-chi**: (scowls at husband while continuing to hum)


End file.
